dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Searching for A.W./By your Side
|image = Chapter 215.PNG |Tankōbon = A.W（アレン・ウォーカー）をたずねて・キミ傍に; AW (Aren Wōkā) wo Tazunete Kimi Hata ni |chapter = 215 |volume =Volume 24 |arc = Searching for Allen Walker Arc |previous = Searching for A.W./Awakening |next = Searching for A.W./The Raid |release date = July 2, 2012|Magazine = Jump Square }} is the 215 chapter of the D.Gray-man series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Summary Five minutes before Kanda came in, Nea is thinking about the Black Order, saying that he misses them. He also thinks that it is a joke and is mad that Cross Marian is dead because without him he is in a bind. Nea then wonders why Allen forgot about him in the last 35 years they have encountered. Nea then starts wondering hasn't Allen aged after over 3 decades, and believes that he had gotten younger. Nea then looks to his hands and see that it is Innocence and wonders what Allen has done to him. A flashback is shown between him and a matured Allen. Allen told Nea that he will protect his memories no matter how long it will take until he awakens. Nea then says goodbye to Allen and says on that point on, they've become enemies. The next time he won't hold back to accomplish his goal with his own hands. He then tells Timcanpy not to share his little conversation with everyone. Nea's next step is to make Allen to remember him and every time when he dreams he will dissipate. He then says that it is his last journey and that he must fulfil his promise to Mana and ask Timcanpy to go together. Kanda then steps in the room putting his sword against Allen's throat asking him if he's the 14th. Allen says that he isn't and that he is just Allen, but Kanda won't believe him. Kanda wants to tell Allen something and sees Johnny Gill on the bed. Kanda recovers him which Allen is in a shock about what happened to Johnny. Johnny then says that it isn't Allen and that he was mistaken that person for Allen. Allen uses his Crown Clown to get away from Kanda and Johnny and tells them that he will become a exorcist in his own way and apologizes to Johnny that he attacked him. Johnny then comes closer to Allen which Allen tries to get away from him. Johnny then tells him that he didn't gave up hope and that he is glad about that. He then tells Allen that he will still by him till the end because he is his friend and that he wants to help him. When they distracted Allen, they then bind him with some rope. Kanda tells Allen to talk, but he won't until he get released from the handcuffs. Johnny and Allen are taking a man to where his typing machine is. The Apocryphos came and ask Kanda how much the watch is that he likes. Kanda tells him that it is a repair shop not a regular store. Allen's Innocence reacted to the Apocryphos, knowing that he is near. Chapter Notes * In chapter 167, Cross tells Allen thant when he becomes the fourteenth he will "kill someone he cares about". This is probably part of the reason why Allen is absolutely horrified when he realized he hurt Johnny. * Nea's contemplation over Allen's current state, as well as the brief flashback he experiences, adds many questions to the story concerning Allen, such as the true nature behind his relationship with Nea, as well as his true identity. Trivia * The last panel of page 20 was originally drawn with Allen without tears. The author added the tears she had forgotten to draw later on. The subsequent printed volumes include the new version instead of the original one. Navigation Category:Chapters